


YakuLev Week Writing Challenge (August 12-18 2016)

by pastelhajime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, YakuLev Week 2016, angel bean yaku yes, literally just a bunch of yakulev drabbles for yakulev week, someone protect lev, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelhajime/pseuds/pastelhajime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically just a series of yakulev oneshots for yakulev week 2016!!</p>
<p>day one: infatuation and fluff<br/>day two: paralysis and futurefic<br/>day three: burn and hurt/comfort<br/>day four: freeze and domestic<br/>day five: sleep and alternative universe<br/>day six: flinch and didn't know they were dating<br/>day seven: free space</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. infatuation & fluff

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! ok so i know im writing another fic arm (which you should all check out it's called the library downtown *cough*) but i love nekoma and i love yakulev so when i heard about this i just haD TO???
> 
> anyway i know this is a day early but im gonna spend all day tomorrow travelling (sigh) so i won't be able to update then
> 
> so enjoy pt1: infatuation & fluff!!

"Yaku-san!" Lev sang, grinning and waving. "Good morning!"

Yalu looked up from unlocking the gym door and nodded at Lev. "Morning, Haiba."

Lev pouted, folding his arms. "Aw, Yaku-san!" He whined, tilting his head to the side. "I come and wish you properly, and all you do is say 'Morning, Haiba'." He imitated Yaku's voice, making Yaku's roll his eyes.

"Look," He sighed, opening the door. He tossed the keys onto a foldable table, and put his bag on the side. "What do you want, Lev? It's five-thirty, and—" A yawn escaped his lips, making Lev giggle. "—I just wanna get this over with."

"Poor Yaku-san!" Lev laughed, reaching down and ruffling his senpai's hair, earning him a smack on the side of the head. The two continued setting up the nets and preparing the room in silence, until Lev piped up again.

"So," He began, tossing Yaku a soft drink he'd just gotten from a vending machine. "How long d'you stay up doing homework, Yaku-san?"

"About three—wait, how'd you know I was doing homework, Lev?" Yaku frowned, peering at the other boy through the top of his drink. Lev laughed again, shaking his head. 

"Yaku-san! You're very predictable, you know?" Lev stated, crossing his arms and smirking like he'd found the cure for cancer and ended world hunger. 

"That's true," Kenma nodded, entering the gym with Kuroo trailing behind him. Yaku turned away, cheeks blazing. 

"I'm not predictable!" Yaku spluttered, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Okay, tell me what I had for breakfast this morning!"

Lev grinned. "Oatmeal, no raisins."

"Fine, who was the last person I texted?"

Kenma looked up from his phone. "Kuroo, to check if we still had practice." Kuroo didn't add anything, just nodded in agreement.

"What brand of milk do I use?"

Lev tilted his head to side, like a confused cat. "No fair! That's a trick question, Yaku-san! You don't even drink milk!"

Kuroo came to join the conversation, and sat in between Lev and Kenma on the hardwood floor. "Yeah, well, you still got it right, didn't you?"

Lev nodded slowly, the smile reappearing on his face. Yaku frowned. "I-I didn't know I was that predictable," He mumbled softly, and Lev shook his head fondly.

"Aw, don't be mad, Yaku-san! We only know all of this because we love you!" He reassured, patting the other boy on the back.

Kenma looked up from his phone again. "Actually, that's a lie. You're a good guy and all, but I don't love you, Yaku."

Kuroo laughed at his friend's statement and nodded in agreement. "Bro, you're a good guy, but all my love is saved for this little man." He grinned, pointing at Kenma, who rolled his eyes and smacked his hand away.

"Thanks a lot, you guys." Yaku grumbled, looking down. 

All of a sudden, Lev rose up—although, it wasn't too sudden; seeing his body-mind coordination was still pretty weak. He put on a brave, determined face, and pointed his thumb towards himself. "Don't worry, Yaku-san!" He yelled, making Kuroo snicker and Kenma roll his eyes again, before looking back at his phone. Lev ignored them, and carried on. "I will always love you!"

"Lev, you really don't have to—" Yaku tried to cut him off, for the sake of both his and Lev's dignity, but the half-Russian boy wasn't having any of it.

"That is very sweet of you, Yaku-san, you are an angel!" Lev announced, using a word that he'd heard a girl say to her boyfriend—he figured it was a good thing. Yaku face-palmed as the rest of the team started trickling in. "You are a precious short bean and I will do my best to make you happy!"

"Okay, that was sweet—wait, 'short bean'?" Yaku snarled. Lev gulped, as the team laughed. "Come here, you clumsy tall Russian idiot!"

"I'm only half!" Lev squeaked, before taking off, Yaku hot on his heels. The team giggled amongst themselves, trying to figure out what Yaku would do to Lev once he actually caught him. (Apart from Kenma, who was throughly engrossed in a new game he'd found, and wouldn't turn it off, no matter how much Kuroo bribed him with the latest video games.)

Eventually, the libero and the middle blocker were outside the gym, the former holding the latter in a chokehold, despite his, well, height deficiency. "Take it back," Yaku spat, as Lev struggled helplessly, calling out to any passing student who would listen. "I am not a 'short bean', you hear me?"

"But you're so—ow!" Yaku tightened his hold on his kouhai, who eventually raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay! But I'm still going to call you a precious bean!" He grinned at Yaku, who rolled his eyes.

"Honestly," Yaku muttered, letting go of Lev. Lev place his hands on his throat and gasped for air, (which Yaku thought was a bit dramatic, considering he'd done worse to Lev before.) straightening his shirt. "I don't know what I've done to make the gods angry and get this—" He pointed at Lev, who was smoothing out his hair. "—as a punishment."

"Aw, don't be so negative, Yaku-san!" Lev giggled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I used to be like you; I was so nervous I'd make no friends at Nekoma because I thought since I was so much taller, no one could hear me from up here—ow, Yaku-san!" He whined, as Yaku pulled on his hair. "Anyway, the point is, it gets better!"

"How could dealing with you get any better?" Yaku muttered, releasing Lev's hair. Lev laughed.

"I didn't believe it at first, either, Yaku-san!" Lev admitted, resting his hand on the nape of his neck. "But then I met you!"

Yaku frowned. "What?"

"Well, nobody really talked to me before you did, Yaku-san, when you asked me if I played volleyball." Lev smiled softly, thinking back to their first conversation. "Everyone thought I was just this weird Russian kid who couldn't spell 'tempura'."

This time it was Yaku's turn to laugh. "You can't spell 'tempura', Lev?"

Lev blushed, and looked away. "I can now! Anyway, where was I?" He tilted his head to the side, tapping a finger on his chin. "Oh yeah! I knew that you were a good person, straight away, and so I constantly try to make it up for being so bad at volleyball."

Yaku's glare softened. "Lev, you don't have to repay me. I literally only asked if you played because you were so tall."

Lev nodded to himself, deep in thought. "I know, but it was something." He looked down at Yaku, and grinned. "I still love you, though. That's why I know so much about you!"

Yaku blushed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Lev exclaimed, and began counting on his fingers. "You don't like strawberry ice-cream because your friend once ate too much and puked on you, putting you off forever; you sleep on the side of the bed furthest from the door because you think that burglars will attack the other side first, you often fantasise about—"

"Yeah, okay, that's enough." Yaku slapped a hand over Lev's mouth, who was still smiling. "Jeez, Lev," He breathed, lifting his hand off once he was sure that Lev had stopped. "How do you know so much? I pretty much only know your name and class, that's it."

"Oh, that's simple! You just don't love me like I love you!" Yaku looked away, embarrassed, and Lev laughed. "No need to be embarrassed, Yaku-san! It's fine by me! As long as I get you as a friend—wait," Lev's expression turned nervous for the first time during their conversation. "You do think of me as a friend, right?"

"Of course I do, you weirdo." Yaku reached up and ruffled Lev's hair, making the taller boy cringe. He grinned. "Come on, we're going to be late for practice. Race you there!"

Lev did his head-tilt again. "But your legs are so short, Yaku-san, I'm definitely going to w—"

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry, Yaku-san!"

"Get back here, you idiot! I take it back! You're not my friend!"

"Aw, c'mon Yaku-san! Don't be so mean!"

Kenma, who had been watching all this from the gym window, turned to Kuroo. "Those two are so weird, honestly."

"Right?" Kuroo laughed, shaking his head. "But somehow, I get a feeling it's going to work out between the two of them."


	2. paralysis & futurefic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku listened as Lev took in a sharp breath. "Yaku-san," He breathed, his eyes glossy. His fingers aimlessly traced the faces in the picture. "You don't mean that."
> 
> Yaku laughed, and lay his head against Lev's chest, allowing the other boy to pull him into his chest. "I do," He replied, his voice muffled by Lev's t-shirt. "You were the support I needed, Lev."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo day two!! okay so i picked futurefic instead of paralysis bc i didn't know what to write oOPS 
> 
> this is really fluffy and cute idk i just really liked writing it & i hope u like reading it!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> so here's day two: paralysis & futurefic !!

"Goddamnit, Lev," Yaku cursed under his breath, straining under the weight of the boxes. "You'd think you'd have some muscle along with that height, but you're practically good for nothing, you know that?"

"Mean, mean, Yaku-san!" Lev stuck his tongue out at Yaku, who returned a much ruder gesture. "I carried loads up already!"

"Lev, you carried three boxes, and they were all couch pillows." Yaku pointed out, and Lev waved him off. "And I told you, stop calling me 'Yaku-san'. We're roommates, for fuck's sake."

"Yeah, but," Lev shrugged, shoving a breadstick in his mouth. "I like calling you Yaku-san, Yaku-san." He beamed, and bits of bread fell out his mouth. Yaku winced.

"Don't say my name twice, idiot." He chided, hitting the other boy softly on the side of his head. Dropping the box in Lev's lap, he helped himself to a few breadsticks. "You go unpack this. I'm done for today."

"And I was so excited when you agreed to share an apartment with me," Lev mumbled, earning him another smack. "Ow!"

The two boys had finished high-school—Yaku two years ago, and Lev last month—and happened to be attending the same university—Yaku with a teaching scholarship, and Lev with a doctor's degree—, so Lev suggested moving in together. Yaku went along with it, glad he didn't have to share a dorm with a stranger he hadn't quite gotten to know yet, despite sharing living quarters for over a year.

"Hey, Yaku-san?" Lev called out from what was to be Yaku's room. "Where do I put these yearbooks?"

"Uh, I don't know," Yaku shrugged, eating yet another breadstick. (their love for food was practically all they had in common) "By the bed? I'll move it later."

"Oh my God!" Yaku heard Lev shriek. He jerked out of his seat, a breadstick in his left hand. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest, and he was prepared for some bug or robber to come out of his room.

"What?" Yaku yelled back, a slight tinge of panic and concern lacing his voice. "What is it?"

"You–I–" Lev spluttered, his voice dulled by the walls. "You were such a cute kid!"

"Lev, what the fuck?" Yaku roared, setting the breadstick down and running into the room. Lev was sprawled on Yaku's bare mattress (he was so tall, his legs were dangling off the sides) and he was peering into one of the yearbooks from Yaku's elementary school. Without any warning, Yaku walked over and smacked him on the head, making him wince. But it didn't last long, soon he had a bright smile and the book held wide open, his finger on a photo of a kid that resembled Yaku. 

"Look!" He grinned, shoving it into Yaku's face. Yaku snatched it off him, glaring. "When did you get so—"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you." Yaku hissed, and Lev went silent. Still, he had to admit, he was curious to look at the pictures; he hadn't looked through any of these books in ages. In the picture, Yaku was seven, and was smiling while holding a volleyball.

"Woah, you've been playing for ages, haven't you?" Lev breathed, and Yaku didn't even have it in to be mad at the other boy for sneaking up behind his shoulder. Instead, he laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." He admitted, shaking his head softly. "In this picture, I'd just started playing, and I wasn't even on the reserve team. But I loved it so much, I didn't even mind. I just wanted to play volleyball with my friends." 

"Aw, Yaku-san, that's adorable!" Lev cooed, beaming. He pulled out another yearbook, from middle school. Flicking through the pictures, he eventually stopped at one of Yaku, this time aged 12. In the photo, Yaku was raising a trophy above his head, his friends grinning and yelling around him. Lev passed the book to Yaku, who smiled. "Did you win a tournament or something, Yaku-san?"

Yaku shook his head. "It's dumb, but it was the first time we'd won a game in ages, and that was only because the ace of the other team was sick." The shorter boy grinned softly. "But it made us so happy, you know?"

Lev nodded. "I know." He mumbled, and pulled Yaku into him so that he was sitting in between his legs, his head just under his throat, wrapping his arms around his waist. Yaku went bright red.

"L-Lev?" He asked, turning to face the other boy. "What are you doing?"

Lev closed his eyes and rested his chin on Yaku's head. "I like hearing about you as a kid, Yaku-san." He replied, his voice soft. Yaku looked away. "And, well, I just wanted to get comfortable." Lev opened an eye. "It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Well," Yaku looked down at the picture of him again, all smiles and laughs. He shook his head. "I guess it's fine."

Even from above him, Yaku could feel Lev smiling. "Okay then," He closed his eyes again and readjusted his position to give Yaku more space. "Keep going, Yaku-san."

Yaku nodded, swallowing. He closed the book, putting it away, and grabbed another one from the box. In it was a picture of him and Kuroo, freshmen at Nekoma High. Kuroo was smiling broadly and posing with two peace signs, while Yaku was looking at the ground, frowning with his arms crossed.

"You don't look so happy, Yaku-san." Lev pointed out, peering at the photo over Yaku's shoulder. "I thought Kuroo was your friend?"

Yaku swallowed. "Yeah, well, my first year of high school wasn't the best," He bit his lip and looked down. "It was the first time I felt out of place, and awkward, since all my friends went to a different high school than I did."

"Why is that?" Lev asked, his voice soft, afraid that he'd upset the other boy. Yaku shuffled around so that his back was arching into Lev's stomach, ending just at the top of his ribs. 

"I didn't get in," Yaku closed his eyes. "I spent all my time on improving my volleyball skills, and so I didn't study enough." He laughed weakly, trying to get rid of the palpable tension between them. "Fat load of good that did me. I'm still only an average player."

"Yaku-san, don't say that!" Lev spun Yaku around so that they were facing each other, foreheads millimetres apart. Yaku tried to look away, but Lev held his head in place with the palm of his hand. "You're not an average player, you're—" Lev licked his lips, his eyes bright. "—You're so much more, Yaku-san."

"Lev, it's fine." Yaku shook his head, and began to turn so that he could put the book away. But before he could do so, Lev grabbed his wrist, and pulled him closer so their noses were touching.

Yaku's breath hitched. "Lev," He looked down, his voice soft. "My wrist hurts."

"Oh, sorry," Lev let him go, and the two boys watched as it slumped onto Yaku's lap. Lev refocused his attention on Yaku.

"Yaku-san, listen to me," Lev's voice was even quieter than a whisper. "You are not an average player. You–You're the reason I play volleyball."

Yaku closed his eyes and hummed. "Lev, it's fine." He repeated, but Lev shook his head.

"No, really." Lev bit his lip. "When you invited me to watch practice that day, I was so amazed by your skills, Yaku-san!" He laughed, and Yaku even giggled a little. "It was like, you were taking care of the team, you know? If they missed a ball or something, you'd always be there to cover for them."

"I know," Yaku opened his eyes, and stared into Lev's dark green ones. They were so alive, so full of wonder and adoration, that Yaku eventually had to look away. "Thank you, Lev. I–I needed that."

Lev grinned, and pulled Yaku closer to him. "I'd do anything to make you happy, Yaku-san." He replied, and Yaku shook his head fondly.

"Oh, that reminds me." Yaku smiled knowingly, and pulled out a fourth book from his stack of yearbooks. Flipping through the pages, he looked up at Lev again. "There's something I want to show you."

Lev's eyes widened in amazement. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Yaku turned the book around and tapped on a picture. "This is my favourite picture I've ever taken, you know?"

Yaku listened as Lev took in a sharp breath. "Yaku-san," He breathed, his eyes glossy. His fingers aimlessly traced the faces in the picture. "You don't mean that."

Yaku laughed, and lay his head against Lev's chest, allowing the other boy to pull him into his chest. "I do," He replied, his voice muffled by Lev's t-shirt. "You were the support I needed, Lev."

Lev pulled away, and looked back at the picture. It was of Nekoma High's volleyball team, back when Yaku was a third year and Lev was a first year. The team were grinning into the camera, some clinching medals between their teeth, (Kuroo, Taketoro) some looking off into the distance, (Kenma), and the rest just laughing amongst themselves.

But Lev, Lev was looking straight at Yaku, who had a calm and blissful expression on his face, like he'd finally seen and done all there really was to life. The younger boy's eyes were full of admiration and love, and his smile was so big it looked like his face was going to explode.

"Yaku-san," Lev breathed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He lifted his hands to wipe them away, but Yaku did it for him instead. "Thank you."

Yaku smiled, and pulled Lev closer to him. He needn't reply; instead he pressed a small kiss to Lev's cheek, letting him understand all he couldn't say. Lev, despite being the loudest person Yaku knew, didn't respond either, instead pressed their lips together, like a promise to stay by him forever.

"Yaku-san," Lev breathed as they pulled away, his eyes and smile shining. "Since you're in such a good mood, I thought I might tell you something."

Yaku nuzzled Lev's collarbone softly. "Yeah?"

"I, uh," Lev looked away, seemingly embarassed. "I can't afford to pay this month's rent."

That got Yaku's attention. He jerked away from Lev, like he was on fire, and glared at him. "Lev!" He yelled, his eyes wide. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Lev smiled softly, cheeks red. "I didn't want to ruin moving day for you, Yaku-san."

Yaku sighed, and softly fist-bumped Lev's chest. "You idiot," He mumbled, his eyes half open. "Nothing can ruin moving day for me, especially when I'm moving in with you."

"Yaku-san!" Lev gushed. "How sweet! You're so poetic, you know?"

"Yeah, well," Yaku shrugged in response. "I gotta get unpacking now." He got up off the bed, and began storing the books onto a bookshelf. 

"Oh, right." Lev nodded, and began helping him. Yaku grinned at him. "What?"

"Lev, I like you a lot and all, but if you want to stay in this apartment, you're going to have to make this month's rent." He laughed.

"Yaku-san!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuTE CUTE CUTE CU TE 
> 
> i love yakulev if they aren't canon in s3 i might cry/implode/go on a killing spree/all of the above
> 
> as always, pls leave comments & kudos & i will reply it is 100% guaranteed i assure u
> 
> have a great day!!


	3. burn & hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku looked away. "You used to call me Yaku-san."
> 
> Lev folded his arms. "You used to love me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so day three: burn & hurt/comfort woo
> 
> being the sadist i am, i obviously picked hurt (so RRY) and this may actually be the saddest thing i've ever written oops
> 
> but!! i did add fem!lev because it's good for the soul and maybe it may ease off the pain a little
> 
> also feel free to hate me for this i know i do and in return i will post something cute for tomorrow 
> 
> so (at least try to) enjoy day three: burn & hurt/comfort !!

"Hinata!" Lev sang into the phone, readjusting the flowers in his hair. The customers at the bakery were giving him weird looks, seeing he was a near-twenty year old man wearing a pink skirt and flowers in his hair, but he couldn't care less. Today was his and Yaku's two year anniversary, and he was so excited he felt like he was going to burst.

"Lev?" The orange haired middle blocker laughed, surprise creeping into his voice. "I wasn't expecting a call from you! Is everything okay?"

"I wasn't expecting to call you either," Lev giggled, earning him a couple glares from the couple sitting across from him. He raised his hands in apology. "In fact, I'd called Kenma asking for some ideas on what to do for Yaku on our anniversary besides cake, and he said he didn't know and that I should ask you instead."

Lev listened as Hinata gasped. "It's your and Yaku's anniversary?" He gushed. "Hey, Kageyama, it's their anniversary!" Lev laughed as Hinata explained the situation to his boyfriend. "They, as in Yaku and Lev!" There was another pause, before Hinata turned his attention back to Lev. "Kageyama says congrats!"

Lev laughed, tilting his head back. "Thank you, Hinata!" Anyway, do you have any ideas on what to do for Yaku?" He twirled a strand of his silver-grey locks around his finger, and bit his lip. "I just–I want to do something special for him, you know?"

Hinata giggled on the other end of the line. "I got you, man." He promised, and Lev beamed. "How about flowers? I know they're a bit cliché, but I have a feeling that Yaku would like it." Hinata explained. "Maybe search up the meaning of flowers, and find one that means, like, 'forever', or something."

"Yeah, I think that's good, thanks." Lev breathed an inward sigh of relief, glad to have found something to give Yaku after all.

"Order number 32?" The cashier asked. Lev nodded, and stood up.

"Listen, I gotta go." Lev collected the cake, pressing the phone to his ear with his shoulder. "I'll do something for you in return, yeah?"

"No, no, it's fine!" Hinata insisted. "You two go have fun, okay? And if you need more advice, I suggest Suga, seeing he never fails to surprise Daichi every year."

"Alright, I'll do that. Thanks again!" Lev sang, ending the call.

The cold autumn breeze whipped around Lev, sending his hair spiralling into his face. His cheeks were rosy and his smile was bigger than ever, seeing that every step took him closer to Yaku, and every second brought him closer to the surprise. He practically floated into the florist's, and couldn't even remember handing the money over to the cashier. He was in such a good mood today, and nothing could ruin it.

"Yaku-san?" Lev called out into their empty apartment. The sun was setting, giving the unlit room a soft glow. All the more romantic, Lev thought. Setting his keys down on a little table by the door, he walked further into the apartment. "Where are you?"

Silence followed, thick and heavy. Lev swallowed. Yaku hadn't mentioned anything about going out today, especially since it was their anniversary...  
"Yaku-san?" Lev repeated, his eyes wide with worry. Realising he wasn't going to get a response, he sighed, and instead busied himself with preparing with the cake and flowers, and even put on some soft music on their speakers.

'It's fine," He assured himself, as he reapplied his eyeliner. "Maybe he's gone out to get you a surprise, a really big one, and now he's stuck in traffic." Lev nodded to himself, trying to stop the tears from coming. "Yeah, that's got to be it."

But deep down, Lev knew that wasn't it. Yaku had been so distant these last couple days; and when Lev woke up this morning, the other boy was already gone, the other side of the bed cold.

All of a sudden, he heard the sound of keys being fitted into the lock. A gasp escaped Lev's lips, and he jumped up, grabbing the cake—vanilla with chocolate chips—and placing it on a tray. He held a flower between his lips, ruffled his hair once more, and waited for Yaku to open the door, It didn't even cross his mind be mad at his boyfriend for being so late, because he was finally home.

But not alone.

"Happy anniver—" The words left his mouth when he saw Yaku's hands in another girl's hair, his lips on another girl's lips, lips he'd kissed so many times before, the sweetness of them familiar to him, like the back of his hands. They always reminded him of strawberries and cream, just like the ones he used to eat when he was younger, because Yaku always reminded him of home.

He wondered if this girl thought of Yaku as her home too.

Yaku pulled away and licked his lips. "L-Lev, it's not what it looks lik—"

"Hello," Lev greeted, his voice a hoarse whisper. He was shaking from the shock, and didn't really know what to do in this situation, so he decided to at least be nice to the poor girl. "I'm Lev, Y-Yaku's boy—" He paused, and looked down, tears filling his eyes. "Well, make of it as you will."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Um, I don't think this is a good time," She nodded slowly, and began to walk out of the house when Lev stopped her.

"No, please, join us for some cake." Lev insisted, and neither Yaku nor the girl has the heart to point out the cake was smashed to pieces on the floor. Lev's voice was shaking, and you could see his mascara running.

"Really, it's fine." The girl nodded again, and looked back at Yaku. "Well, uh, I'm going now."

Yaku put his hands in his pockets and nodded back at her, swallowing. "Yeah, I'll, uh, see you, I guess."

"It was nice meeting you," Lev squeaked, and offered her a crooked smile. But the second she stepped out, he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach like he'd been kicked. He was full on sobbing, and his chest was heaving with irregular, ragged breaths.

Yaku took a step closer to him, stretching his hands out for a hug. "Lev, I—"

"No," Lev looked up at him, finally, and Yaku took a step back in shock. His usually bright green eyes were down faded and dull, dark forest green instead of shining emerald. "Don't take another step closer, don't you dare."

"I'm–I can explain." Yaku began, but Lev stood up. He had never really used his height as an advantage over Yaku, but as he stood there, towering over Yaku, he was like a fucking warlord.

"Oh, really?" Lev laughed, but the sound was empty. Yaku shivered. "You can explain why on our fucking anniversary, you brought another girl home?"

"Lev, please," Yaku's voice was soft, like he was talking to a lion. "Let's just, forget about this and celebrate our anniversary, okay?"

Lev nodded once, as if in a trance, before he snapped out of it, shaking his head furiously. "Sure, why not?" He hissed, glaring at Yaku. "Why don't we forget that you're a lying, cheating bastard who can't fucking keep it in his pants, even when he has a boyfriend?"

"I just—"

"You just, what?" Lev roared. The tears were streaming down now, and his voice was booming louder than he even knew possible, but the ringing in his ears drowned it all out. "I can't believe you, Yaku, two years, we spent together, and you throw it all away like that?" He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. 

Yaku looked away. "You used to call me Yaku-san."

Lev folded his arms. "You used to love me."

"Lev, don't say th—"

"Is it something I did?" Lev pleaded. All the anger was gone now, and instead was replaced by all this sorrow and regret. "Maybe it just started, maybe I just—"

"Three months," Yaku blurted out, before sealing his eyes shut. He balled his hands into fist and held them at his sides.

Lev's eyes widened. The anger came roaring back; he could feel the fire surging through his veins, almost eating him alive. "What?"

"It's been three months since I—“

"That's it!" Lev picked up what was left of the cake and threw it at Yaku, who ducked. It landed in his hair, the rest sprawled against the wall, weepy chunks everywhere. "That's the last fucking straw, Yaku!" He laughed manically, and tilted his head back. 

Yaku touched his hair, scooping some of the cake off and holding it in his palm in front of him. His eyes became watery, and that's when Lev felt the slightest tinge of regret. "Vanilla with chocolate chunks." His voice was soft again, like he was afraid of it. "You remembered."

Lev frowned. "Of course I did," He muttered, looking away. "I'm not an idiot."

Yaku sighed, and headed towards the door. His eyes were tired, and his body was slumped forward, like all the life had been sucked out of him. "It'll come in a few days." 

Lev followed him, confused. "What will?"

"I ordered a new make-up set for you." Yaku laughed quietly. "I wanted to surprise you. I knew how much you wanted it." He opened the door and stepped outside. Lev rushed behind him.

"Wha—Yaku, where are you going?" Lev asked, still unsure of what was going on. 

Yaku turned to face him, hands in his pockets. "You used to call me Yaku-san."

Lev looked away. "You used to be the one I loved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOW DEPRESSING THINGS WILL LOOK BETTER TOMORROW I SWEAR
> 
> also quick favour if any of you have tumblr, pls post a link to this with the hashtag #yakulev week !! i will make sure to do a oneshot of ur choice for anyone who does !! ty in advance~
> 
> don't forget to leave kudos & comments, ily all!!

**Author's Note:**

> ahh how cute!! yakulev is good for the soul~
> 
> anyway, pls leave comments and kudos,, it makes me v v happy :-) 
> 
> stay in tune for pt2: paralysis & futurefic !!


End file.
